A Timecop in the Parr Family
by Marksman Family 2014
Summary: Tony is married to Violet. Then she is killed. 10 years later, Tony finds out who murdered her. Will he be able to finally put this guy away for good, or risk him messing up time? Postmovie IncrediblesXmovieduration Timecop 1 Xover. PLEASE R&R. NO FLAMES!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Incredibles and Timecop do not, in any way, belong to me. The Incredibles belong to Disney and Pixar while Timecop belongs to Universal Studios.

Introduction:

My name is Tony Rydinger. I am what the people of the world have called a Super, or a super powerful human. I was gifted with the power of an alien race of human-looking warriors known as the Saiyans, mainly because my father was a full-blooded Saiyan. So in other words, I am half-human, half-Saiyan. And so I wear the same outfit as the Multiversal-renowned Saiyan hero, Goku of the Dragon Ball Z Universe. I haven't achieved Super Saiyan Level 1 yet, even though it's only been about ten years since the death of my wife, Violet Parr-Rydinger. She and I were married when we were just high school graduates, about to move to a college that we were accepted to. We were going to be roommates. One day, after we had moved into our dorm room, because of my particular skills in the fighting martial arts, I had gotten a letter with a stamp on it saying 'Top Secret'. What could this be? I opened the letter, and it said that I had been selected to be a member of a top secret enforcement agency known as the Time Enforcement Commission, or T.E.C for short. I didn't realize it at first, but after I had read the letter, I noticed that my wife, Violet Parr-Rydinger, was reading over my shoulder.

She said to me, "If you've been selected for as high an honor as a top-secret law-enforcement officer, then that's fine with me." Obviously, she was naive about the time part, the part that I knew the meaning of: Time travel. Even though she was okay with it, I decided not to tell her what job I truly had. The letter did say that I couldn't tell my wife, and that I had to keep it secret from her, I had to dress up as a deputy sheriff. About three weeks later, I had everything ready so I can go into my new job.

Then, on the night of that eventful day, something happened that would haunt me forever...

Violet was killed in an explosion at our dorm room, where I saw someone holding her hostage in the window before the explosion, after I was badly beaten up by a bunch of thugs. Forever will that memory be burned into my head.

I know, somehow, someone came back in time to kill her. And I will find out who did it. And if I die trying, then it will be worth it. My name is Anthony James Rydinger, and this is my story: The story of a Timecop.


	2. Tampering with the Past

**Chapter I: Tampering with the Past**

**Gainesville, Georgia 1863**

A group of Confederate soldiers are taking a shipment of gold to General Robert E. Lee down a muddy road in the rain near Gainesville, Georgia in the year 1863, during the middle of the Civil War. These soldiers of the Confederacy have been shipping it to General Lee's base for the past few days, having rode 400 miles so far on the journey. What they don't realize is that someone unknown would kill them just to obtain the gold, to further his boss's bid in buying his way into the Presidency. And they would run into this person soon.

At a point down the road from Gainesville near a lake. They stop as there is someone in the way of their journey, standing in the middle of the road, having waited for the Confederate soldiers to come.

The leader of the convoy puts up the hand signal to stop. When all of the soldiers behind him stop, the leader rides a little bit further on his horse to meet the stranger halfway between his soldiers and the stranger.

"Mornin'." The stranger says to the leader of the soldiers.

"Mornin'." The leader says in reply to the stranger's greeting. "Y'all mind steppin' aside?"

"You know what I think?" the stranger asks slyly.

"No, sir, I don't." The leader replies, not knowing what this stranger in their way was thinking.

"I think," the stranger began to say, "is that y'all got yourselves a shipment of gold in that wagon... that you're bringin' to General Lee."

The leader looks back to his troops, not knowing how this stranger knew about their top-secret shipment of gold for General Lee.

He looks back at the stranger and asked, "Just who might you be?"

"A friend of the Confederacy." The stranger replies with a toothy smile, of which he was missing one tooth on the left side of his upper jaw.

"Why don't y'all just show us what a good friend you are by steppin' aside?" The leader asked, as calmly as he could. He was getting a bad feeling from this stranger.

"I'd be most happy to." The stranger replied in a sinister tone of voice. "'Cept first, I'd be much obliged if you gave me that gold."

The leader laughs, along with the rest of his troops after looking to his lieutenant. He couldn't believe what he just heard the stranger ask. He then turned back to the stranger with a serious look on his face.

"I don't think I heard you correctly." The leader said.

"I think you did." The stranger replied. "I'd like that gold now."

"Listen, mister." The leader said as serious as he felt about this situation. "It ain't very nice out as you can plain and see. There're five of us. I don't know what y'all are about, except that if'n y'all don't step aside now, I'd just assume killing you is not." Then the leader asked the stranger with a serious look, "You want to die out here in this miserable weather? That's your choice"

The stranger just smiled evilly and said, "I'm gonna ask you one more time. Would you please give me that gold?"

The soldiers have had it. All five of them pull out their 19th Century revolvers, while the stranger flips open his jacket to reveal two guns that looked more advanced than the Confederates' revolvers. And before the five soldiers could even get a shot off, the stranger lifted up his two machine guns and opened fire on the Confederate soldiers. One by one the five soldiers fell, although he missed the horses. He then put his guns away and called for his henchmen that were hiding. He ordered them to pack up the gold and get ready to head back to the future. After all of the henchmen had put the gold into sacks, they each disappeared through an invisible portal that seemed to warp the very scenery around them as they stepped through the portal. As the leader of the henchmen took one last look at the Confederate soldiers he had killed, he smiles a toothy smile at them, though they were dead, and pressed a button on his watch. And then he stepped through an invisible portal himself, of which no one ever saw the carnage, or who had committed the murders.


	3. Senate Oversight Committee Meeting

**Chapter II: Senate Oversight Committee Meeting**

**Washington, D.C., October 10, 1994**

**Senate Oversight Committee, Covert Operations**

A group of senators in the U.S. Senate's Covert Operations Oversight Committee were getting ready to have a meeting with a high official in the United States government. The door to the meeting room is opened and a young-looking African American with a policeman with the tabs of a Commander walk in and walk towards the table where the senators in the Oversight Committee were waiting. Two other men are behind the man and the police commander, carrying documents for their presentation. When the four men get to the table, they take their seats.

"Good afternoon, Senators," the man says in greeting to the senators. "The President is very grateful for your time here. Believe me... this is a matter of the utmost importance. I cannot stress too much the utmost secrecy."

"Why don't you just cut out the shit, George," The head of the committee said impatiently. "You're here to ask the committee for money for something. So then just come on out and ask for it."

"Thank you for the advice, Senator," George said smart-assingly. "You're right. I _am_ going to ask you for money." Then George's tone got even more sarcastic, though serious, as he said, "And guess what else? You're gonna give it to me."

"Do you all remember Dr. Hans Kleindast?" George began asking, beginning his presentation. "The Nobel Laureate who helped us during the space program? Well, for the past twenty years, he's been trying to keep his face off the cover of Time Magazine doing research. His field of research has been... time travel."

"Time travel?" The head senator asked.

"Yes, time travel." George replied.

"Well, beam me up, Scotty!" The head senator replied, everyone else in the committee laughing with him. They all thought Dr. Kleindast was a quack.

"That's very funny, Senator." George replied back, not at all amused. "You wanna know what's funnier than that, though?"

"I get the feeling he's going to tell us!" The head senator replied, still thinking that this was a joke.

"The funny thing is..." George began to say. "The good doctor actually did it."

All of the senators in the committee stop laughing right away when George said Dr. Kleindast had actually, successfully time traveled.

"I thought that would get your attention." George said, noticing the committee's stunned silence. "That's right. He did it. The technology's all in the folders in front of you. You won't understand it any better than I can."

As all of the senators opened up their respective copies of the report, George continued, saying, "Now, you can't go forward because the future hasn't happened yet. However, you _can_ go back, and that's where things get real tricky.

"It turns out, that if you go back and change something, it's serious." George continued, saying, "It could be catastrophic. It's like throwing a stone in a lake, and it causes ripples in the water. Only now, the ripples' in time.

"So you can't go back and kill Hitler, much as we'd all like to. 'Cause for all we know, it would cause a chain reaction of events that could alter or even destroy Mankind.

"And that, my good Senators, is where you come in." George reached a mid-climax to his presentation. "We have to form a brand-new covert agency to police this technology and protect time. It's gonna be called the Time Enforcement Commission, or T.E.C. And this man seated next to me is Commander Eugene Matuzak, of the Washington Police Department. He's our choice to run the Commission."

"How much is this gonna cost?" The head senator asked, more out of boredom than out of skepticism.

"A lot." George replied.

"How much is a lot?" The head senator asked again, not getting the answer he was looking for.

"More than a little, and less than too much." George replied.

"Well, this isn't a good time to ask for money, George." The head senator replied. "You know the economy's..."

"Suppose that one of our foreign competitors goes back in time and invents the computer..." George said, not at all happy with where this was going. So he decided to make a point of the severity of this issue. "Or the airplane... Or the automobile... You want to talk about the state of the American Economy, Senator?" Then George turns to the head senator fully to further his point, saying, "How about this one? Saddam Hussein finances a trip back to 1944. He gets our technology, and Iraq becomes the first country to have the atomic bomb." When George sees the look on the senators' faces, he asked smart-assingly, "Oh, you like that one?"

"Not bad." The head senator replied, catching the point.

"Well, try this one on for size..." George began again, making a real world example of the examples he had just given. "We think there's already been a ripple. Ten days ago, C.I.A broke up an arms sale to a bunch of Middle-Eastern terrorists in Hamburg, Germany. Now, that's happened before, so ordinarily, that sort of news doesn't come across the President's desk. What made this one different is the fact that the purchase was made with gold bullion. And the gold was dated 1863, and stamped 'Property of the Confederate States of America'. We had to carbon-test it and authenticate it, and it's real.

"Now just think about what I'm saying..." George continued, saying, "Going back in time is a pretty easy way to make money."

"This committee would have exclusive jurisdiction over this program?" The head senator asked.

"Yours and yours alone. And no one can know about this. It's too dangerous." George said to stress the severity of the issue.

"Haha! That's very good, George." The head senator replied while lighting a pipe. "Personally, I think it sounds like that bullshit Star Wars Program. However... you'll probably get your money." Then the head senator looked to his colleagues and asked, "Anyone here want to chair the oversight of this program?"

"Yeah, I'll do it." One of the senators in the committee, Senator Buddy McComb, replied to the question.

"Ah, young Senator Buddy McComb." The head senator replied. "Why not? Oh you'll like him, George. He's very much like you, except that his dorsal fin's a bit bigger."

George looked to the head senator as he continued to smoke his pipe. And that concluded the committee meeting on the creation of the T.E.C.


End file.
